


ideas and poll give me ideas

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	ideas and poll give me ideas

what fandom should i do and what idea or plot  


any thing i will write it specifi and give me ideas feed my mind i run out of the fastly

like i need ideaas i get most from dreams

any thing i need ideas for


End file.
